1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the carpet art and more particularly to an improved floormat arrangement for providing high degree of resistence to relative motion between the floormat and the surface upon which it is placed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floormats of various kinds and for utilization in various environments have heretofore been known. More particularly, floormats that attempt to provide a "non-skid" effect that is, eliminating or minimizing relative movement of the floormat with respect to the surface upon which it is placed have heretofore been utilized in applications such as bathmats, runners, and the like. Additionally, non-skid floormats are desireable for positioning in vehicles such as automobiles. Such floormats are generally placed upon the carpeting provided in such vehicles and thus serve to preserve the basic carpeting of the vehicle and absorb the use attendent to such an environment.
In such vehicle floormats not only is it desired but often is a matter of safety that relative movement between the floormats and the carpeting (or other surface) upon which it is placed be eliminated or minimized to a very low degree. Safety considerations, particularly with respect to floormats utilized in the driver's position of the vehicle require that the floormat not move relative to the carpet or other surface upon which it is placed such that it will interfere with the various operational controls of the vehicle such as, for example, accelerator pedal, brake, or the like.
Thus, in addition to having the requirement for providing an esthetically pleasing appearance, floormats, regardless their environment of intended use, must also provide a comparatively long life, are preferably fire resistant and, preferably, may be readily cleaned. Further, in many applications including vehicles as well as kitchens, bathrooms and the like, it is desired that the backing material that is in contact with the surface upon which the floormat is placed be water resistant and as close to waterproof as possible as well as "non-marring" to the surface upon which it is placed. For vehicle applications it is also desired that the entire floormat be as light a weight as possible and as inexpensive as possible in order to reduce both the overall weight and the cost of the vehicle. Accordingly, there has long been a need in many applications for a "non-skid" floormat that provides a high degree of resistance to relative movement with respect to the surface upon which it is placed, and in which the backing for the floormat is comparatively waterproof and non-marring, and in which the entire floormat can provide a esthetically pleasing appearance combined with a comparatively light weight.